You Know That I Like Younger Guys
by Xxforeveryours96xX
Summary: Aaron/Clementine. Not related to series. Aaron Austen and Clementine Philips have been best friends forever. Aaron left for two years, searching for a place to belong. Clementine was lost without him, in a messy situation that will change their lives.


**You Know That I Like Younger Guys**

"Psst. Yo, Philips!" I heard my surname being whispered down the hall, so I turned away from my locker to see who was trying to get my attention.

I was pleasantly surprised when I saw the tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, freshman staring at me. "Aaron?" I asked, in disbelief.

He put his hands in his pockets. "Uh…..yeah."

"Oh my God!" I screeched and ran to him. I put my arm around his neck and squeezed my body to his, while holding my textbooks in the other. "I can't believe you're here." He smelled exactly the same.

He wrapped his arms around my lower back. "I missed you, Clementine." He breathed in deep, copying my actions to remembering every little detail.

When we let each other go, I gazed up at him. "You've changed. A lot."

"So have you. But, then again, I was twelve the last time we saw each other." He replied with a sad smile.

"And I was almost fifteen." I said quietly, though I know he heard me.

"Yeah…" He replied, hesitantly.

"How-" Just when I was going to ask him how he was doing, the first bell rang. "Oh, shit. I'm gonna be late." I scrambled to get my books out of my locker.

"What class do you have this period?" He asked, while grabbing his books, too. He was pretty hesitant though.

"Um…Spanish. Do you know where you're going? Cause I'm just assuming that you just got back…"

"I have Spanish, too. And yeah, I don't really know where I'm going." He gave me a shy smile.

"Then I guess it's good we have this class together." I smiled and pulled him to the next hallway, filled with people.

He stopped suddenly, and looked at me nervously. I saw him swallow hard.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm here." I whispered in his ear. I started walking again, and he fortunately followed my footsteps.

Aaron and I have been best friends for a long time. We've always been there for each other. And then….he went away. For a while. Actually, two years. But, it felt like much longer.

He even told me he was going, but I didn't believe he actually would. Then, a few days had gone by without seeing him, when a letter was left on my front doorstep.

I cried for days, knowing there was a possibility that he wouldn't return. But then, I got another letter after about a month. It simply stated ", I miss you. Things are going okay. I wish you were here though…..I love you Clementine."

There had been no return address, though. So I had no way of replaying to him. I wanted to tell him how much I missed him, how much I loved him. I needed to tell him about….things. Things he still didn't know about. One thing in particular, that had changed my life forever.

"I missed you." I said, as I squeezed his hand.

That took the fearful look off of his face. He looked into my eyes. "Me too."

When he looked at me, I couldn't help but remember how he looked when his eyes were closed so tightly, his mouth open, and sweat dripping down his body. His body was wrapped around mine so tightly.

I blushed and looked away, clearing the image from my mind.

I dropped his hand as we walked into the classroom.

"Um, you can sit by me." I said, as I pulled back my chair at your table.

He nodded and pulled out the chair next to me, dropping his things and sitting down.

I put my head in my hand and leaned it on the table, looking at him.

"So…..how's Kate?" I asked, hesitantly. Kate was always kind of a touchy subject for Aaron. Especially right before he left.

He had a pained look on his face. "I don't really know. She hasn't talked to me since she picked me up from the airport."

"Oh." Was my brilliant reply.

"Yeah…" He said awkwardly.

We were quiet for a while, until Señora Jennings walked in.

"¿ Cómo estan ustedes?" She asked as everyone got settled in.

"Bien." We replied.

"Now who is this young man? Oh! You are the new student! Of course. Aaron Austen?" She asked, for confirmation.

He sucked in a breath. "Yeah. Aaron."

She smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad that you've joined us."


End file.
